Unwanted Pain
by Beni-kun
Summary: Just when you think you've done the right thing...you realize that you've made the worst mistake of your life...read on to find out what! DISCONTINUED...
1. Wanting and resisting

Okay, now if this sucks-don't blame me-damn it, okay, blame me, but those who don't review will pay...actually, I don't wanna get beat up by another reader...Anyway, please enjoy this-and review! Thanks!(if there are any errors-I'll go back and fix 'em...someday)

Disclamer: I don't own crap...if I did, I wouldn't be here-common people, use your brains!

"Where do you think you're going?" Iori went after him, catching him by the shoulder.

"Out." Kyo replied simply, then shrugged Iori's hand away. Iori just watched him leave, then went back inside the house.

Kyo headed toward's Benimaru's house, but learned that his friend was not there. Kyo cursed under his breath, then tried the door knob. It shocked him slightly. He retreated his hand away quickly, and cursed again.

"Damn...he had to put his electric shield on the door." Kyo looked for a possible enterence, then finally found one. He climbed up, and made it through the open window. (You've gotta try harder, Beni...almost anyone with a brain could break in...) Kyo smirked to himself. He made himself at home, and turned on the TV. He cooked himself some popcorn, and relaxed in front of the TV. He checked his watch. (Hm...still have a long time here before he gets back) Kyo thought, then looked around the house for something better to do. He couldn't resist the urge to snoop around the blonde's house. He knew Benimaru was a clean freak, so he tried not to make a mess as he searched for things. He headed to Benimaru's room, and entered slowly. Kyo smirked as soon as he saw the water bed. It was huge. Kyo lay down, and by the time he noticed, he had fallen asleep...

Benimaru's POV

I'm finally getting back from a party...whoo! All of those people were on me like leaches...heh, I would've slept with all of them, but I really didn't feel like getting in the sack with anyone tonight. I arrive at my house, and I quickly take off the shield. I open the door, and see the TV turned on.

"What tha..." I look around, then quickly head to my room. I open the door to find Kyo there, sleeping like a baby...on MY bed...there are Consequences for that...I smirk, then move closer to the bed. I trail my finger down his face slowly, and smirk...he's so sexy tonight...it's making me want to change my mind about sleeping with anyone tonight. But, I know I can't do shit...he's Iori's property. I sigh, and sit down on the bed slowly, trying not to wake him, but it's almost impossible with a water bed. Luckily, he doesn't wake, and I kick off my shoes. I lay down, then turn to admire his beautiful face...not better than mine, of course, but still...I wonder how good he is in bed. Kami, what am I thinking? This is Kyo I'm talking about...he just considers me as a friend, and besides, he belongs to Iori...that bastard. Well, I better not let my mind wander off into these thoughts. I slowly close my eyes, forgetting to turn off the TV downstairs, but who cares, all I care about is sleep...I wonder why Kyo is here, and not with Iori...hm...I'll have to aske him about that tomorrow.

Kyo's POV

Man, how did I sleep through him walking in, and crawling into bed with me? Damn, it looks like I really needed that sleep. Well, I have to admit it, his bed is comfortable...I realize that it's 10:38 in the morning. I go downstairs, and see no one there. I see food on the table, but no Beni. I suddenly feel hands over my eyes, and that sweet voice beside my ear.

"Guess who?" Benimaru laughes slightly, and lets go of me. I turn around to face him...he's so beautiful...I just wish that I could be with him...but I can't, I'm already bonded to Iori, and if he finds out that I'm with Beni, he'd...I trail off, and look at Beni, who's been talking to me for the past few minutes.

"...hello? Kyo?" Benimaru waves a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry-what were you saying?"

"I asked you as to why you broke in my house, and decided to sleep in my bed." Benimaru handed me a cup of coffee.

"Well, I had a little fight with Iori...I just didn't want to be there." I respond.

"Can I help?" Benimaru smirks.

"I don't know...I thought I had made the right decision, but I guess I was wrong..." Trail off, and Benimaru embraces me tightly.

"Ya know, Kyo-that's why you only choose me." Benimaru's smirk only gets wider.

"Shut up." I say, then he laughs.

"I'm playing...but what did you guys fight over?" Benimaru asks me.

"It was stupid, you don't wanna know." I tell him, and he nods.

"If it's none of my business, I'll stay out of it, but if you ever want to tell me about this-anything, I'll listen...and I won't tell anyone...I promise." Benimaru's face comes closer to my own...but I can't let this happen. I get up quickly, avoiding his stare.

"Thanks, but I have to go." I quickly head out the door, and head back to the house I share with Iori. I see Iori there, sitting on the couch, flipping through various TV channels.

"Where were you?" He doesn't even turn to look at me.

"None of your business." I have the nerve to tell him. He gets up quickly, and I expect him to punch me, slap me in the face, but he does nothing...for the moment.

"Of course it's my business, you belong to me, I have the right to know where you spent the night." He comes closer to my face, smelling me. I bite my lip nervously.

"You've been with Nikaido, haven't you?" Iori spits.

"So what? He's my friend, I have the right to!" I yell, but then get slapped in the face.

"Bitch...I bet you slept with that whore." Iori then smirked.

"Next time I smell him on you, I'll kill him." Iori pushed past me, and headed out. I stand there, my tears dropping onto the carpet floor. I hold my cheek slightly...now what am I going to do? If I get close to Beni, he might kill him...I can't see him again...for his sake...

LPLPLP

Okay, I know, kinda short, but I have to go to sleep...well, I have to take a shower first, but anyhow, please review! I'll see ya'll later, peace!(more chapters coming up!)


	2. Leaving for good?

So...9 people read(Or maybe just glanced) at this...and no one reviewed. That's sad, let me tell you. Anyhow, please review...I'm not asking for too much, am I? Onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...okay? So, don't sue!

Chapter 2: Leaving for good?

Kyo's POV

The next morning, I awake to a brutal shoving. I realize that Iori is trying to wake me up.

"What?" I groan.

"Get off the fucken bed." Iori pushes me, and I fall to the ground. (That's it...)

"You know what! Fuck you! It seems that all I am to you is your playtoy! I'm leaving!" I head to my drawer, taking all my clothes out, and packing them. He just looks at me, knowing that I'll come back...but this time, I won't. I push past him, heading out the door.

"You'll come back!" Iori yells, but I try to ignore his voice...ignore everything that deals with him. When he asked me out, it seemed like if it had been a dream come true...but to hell was I wrong! I couldn't even believe that HE of all people would ask me out...and look how our relationship has gone by. I even broke up with Yuki to be with him...but Yuki was nothing to me by that time...I had even considered breaking up with her a long time ago. I have my bags in my hand, heading to the house I'm always welcome to...Beni's. I look at my watch, realizing how early it still is. No wonder it's still so dark out here...it's barely 4:09AM...I quickly head over to his house, but then remember what Iori said...No, he can't now...I left him. He'd get the point once I don't come back.

I knock on the door, but then remember just to push the button. A few moments later, I see a grogily Benimaru at the door. He's wide awake once he see's who it is.

"K-Kyo! What are you doing here so early!" He asks me, then I can tell he's noticed the bags I have with me. "What is it?" He asks me.

"I-I don't know." I suddenly have tears in my eyes.

"Come in." Benimaru helps me with my bags, holding me tightly. "What's wrong? Tell me." Benimaru looks at me with a worried expression on his face.

"It's Iori...I can't stand him anymore." I say plainly...because that's all it is...Iori. Benimaru sighs.

"Look, come on...just-" I cut him off as I hug him tightly, crying onto his shoulder. For what seems forever, I part the hug, and wipe away my tears.

"I-I'm sorry, it's-"

"No, no...it's okay...come on...let's go to bed." Benimaru smiles, leading me upstairs. He turns on one of the lamps, which dimly lights the room, and fixes the pillows a little. He smiles at me, gesturing to the bed.

"Thanks." I mumble, then walk over to the other side of the bed, laying down slowly. He turns off the lamp, laying down as well. After a few moments of silence, I suddenly hear Benimaru's voice beside me.

"What happened?"

"Oh, you don't wanna know, it was stupid-"

"Come on, you said that last time...I DO want to know." He interuppts me. I can hear a smile in his voice.

"Okay...well, Iori keeps treating me like his dog or something...I don't know. He was waking me up for something-in a rude way...I just couldn't take it anymore..." I trail off.

"So, you and Iori are history?" I hear Benimaru say.

"I guess it's something like that." I reply.

"Well, if he treats you like that, then you have a right to do that...besides, I think you need someone who'll love you for who you really are." I hear Benimaru say.

"And that would be...?" I have a slight smirk on my face.

"The one and only." Benimaru came closer to me, but I just can't bring myself to...I can't bring myself to love him...I don't want to ruin our friendship we have...although we do have a lot of quarrels together.

"Shut up." I push him away, and he laughs.

"Whatever, Kyo...ya know you want someone as good as me." I could hear the smirk in Benimaru's voice.

"Whatever, girly-boy." I smirk.

"Shut up!" He punches me on the arm playfully...although it feels nothing like playful.

"Beni..." I turn to him on the bed. It's getting abit lighter in his room...or, it might just be that my eyes are adjusting to the dark. I can see his face slightly.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?" I ask, a little hesitant.

"Sure. Spill." He perks his head up on his elbow, looking at me attentively.

"Well, have you ever...you know, felt someway about some one but you're afraid it would ruin something they've had between themselves?" I ask.

"Well...yea...why do you ask?" I swear I can hear a bit of hurt in his voice, although he never seems to show it.

"Nothing...just asking." I lie, knowing that it's him and me we're talking about...but I know that this isn't the right time for this...or is it?

"You putz..." Benimaru smirks, laying back down again. "Well, let's get some sleep...I'll see you in the morning." Benimaru places a slight kiss on my cheek...It makes me feel all warm, and-I don't know! It just makes me feel good. It suddenly brightens my mood.

"All right...but it's already morning." I smirk.

"You get the point!" Benimaru hugs me close. "Now shut up and sleep, you big baby." Benimaru jokes, laughing a bit.

"Right away, capitan." I smirk, liking the feel of him close to me...of me in his arms.

"Night."

"Night." I respond back, then let my dreams take over slowly...

LPLPLP

All right! Now, what did you guys think! Anyone there? Eh, if ya don't review...you pay! I'm kiddin'...but what's a writer to do if no one ever wants to review the stories! Anyhow, Please review! More chapters coming up soon!(Well, maybe) Later, peace! XD


	3. Party, or club?

Crap? I was like, what tha...then I, like read the rest...I thought it was a hate review. Anyhow, thanks for the review! What do you mean by more direct? Anyhow, onto this rather short chapter! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own...'common people, use those brains!

Chapter 3: Party, or club?

Kyo's POV

Later on in the morning, I awake to feel arms around me...it feels...good. I suddenly remember where I am. Benimaru is still hugging me tightly. I look at the clock nearby, and realize that it's almost 3:00 in the afternoon! I hear Benimaru's voice beside my ear suddenly.

"Do you still want to sleep some more, or do you want me to go make us something to eat?" I can tell by the way he sounds, that he's been awake for some time now.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" I question, still in his arms.

"Because I thought you needed some more sleep. And besides, it's a Saturday. No one wants to wake up early on a Saturday!" Benimaru replied, kissing me on the cheek slightly, then getting up to go inside the restroom.

"I've already had enough sleep. What I need now is a good breakfast." I grumble, stretching my muscles, and yawning slightly.

"What do you want me to cook?" Benimaru asked with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"I don't know...just something." I shrug, then wonder how he heard me from all the way in the bathroom. I swear, he can read my mind sometimes.

"Go ahead and go downstairs. I'll be right there." Benimaru went back inside the bathroom, and closed the door.

"Whatever you say, prettyboy." I smirk.

"I heard that!" I hear Benimaru yell.

"Shut up, swishface!" I yell back, then head downstairs before something between us goes off...like it usually does when we fight over things like this. He hates the nicknames I give him...but secretly, I think that deep down somewhere...he likes them. A few minutes later, I hear Benimaru humming a tune.

"What did you do in there that took you so long?" I ask, looking at his face...I've never really thought about it before...but he looks beautiul.

"Oh, I just brushed my teeth, washed my face, shaved it, then washed it again-do you want me to go on?" Benimaru smirks.

"No...that was enough information." I smile back slightly, then he heads into the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

"So, where do you want to go tonight? There are a lot of parties tonight. We could go to one if ya like." Benimaru asks while preparing some over-easy eggs.

"Hmm...I don't know if I'm up to heading to parties."

"Clubs? I can take you to my favorite club, and we can go dancing there." Benimaru suggests while I shrug once more.

"Well..."

"Common, Kyo when are you going to loosen up and go have some fun for once?" Benimaru looks at me for an answer.

"All right, fine. We can go where ever you want." I finally give in. He comes over to me, and hugs me tightly.

"Oh! I'm so glad!" Benimaru lets go of me, and goes over to remove the egg from the fire. He gives me the plate, and goes over to get something to drink.

"All those girls will be over you like flies!" Benimaru smirks, looking at me.

"Right. And that would include you in it, right?" I smirk, seeing his own smirk fade away. "I'm playing, Beni." I laugh slightly, then begin to eat my 'breakfast' even if it's already 3:00 in the afternoon...eh, fuck it.

LPLPLP

Benimaru's POV

Kyo...I've always wondered what it would feel like to go out with him...to kiss him...I don't know why but I have this feeling that we may never be more than friends. I know that Iori will still be after him. He'd probably kill me. We're heading to the place I wanted to go...to a club. Kyo's probably never been inside-no, wait scratch that-has never even spotted a gay night club before. Now that I know he's gay, and that he's known I was gay...then, this is the perfect time for us to go to one. Even if I'll have to be on a look-out for him.

We head out, and I smile upon the shocked look on his face.

"A gay night club?"

"Yea...is there anything wrong with it?" I ask.

"No, no...it's just that I've never been in one before. Are you sure-"

"It's safe. Ya know, there are girls in here who love gay dudes, so if you're not in a mood to get with it with another guy, then you can hit it with one of those girls." I respond, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, you'll be fine. We can leave anytime you want." I reasure, and let him know that I don't mind if we have to leave after he's inside for only two seconds...at the most. We head inside...and I know that this will be my night...with Kyo Kusanagi.

LPLPLP

All right! So, what did you guys think? I know, it was kinda short...but I want to keep you guys guessing on what will happen next, and besides...I wanna keep ya guessing! So, Please review, and tell me what you thought! Later, peace!


End file.
